


blush

by emmett0558



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, I Don't Even Know, M/M, how to speedrun falling in love, i thought this was cute in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett0558/pseuds/emmett0558
Summary: george gets a new camera, and dream finds himself falling for one of his best friends.*idea from george's recent stream*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	blush

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot as promised! i hope you enjoy, this one actually took a while lol

Dream looks up from his phone at the sound of rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. He reaches the hall just in time to see George run by, clutching a small box in his hands. Dream can’t help but chuckle.

“What’cha got there, George?” he called, walking next door to the other’s bedroom. Leaning against the doorway, Dream watches him struggle with the packaging, picking furiously at the tape holding the box closed.

“Need help?” he asked, entering the room and sitting on the end of George’s bed. 

“I got it,” George muttered, finally ripping the tape and opening the box to pull out the object of his concern.

“New camera!” he exclaimed, holding it up for Dream to see. Sure, the camera is pretty nice, but Dream can’t help but be transfixed by the glow in George’s eyes, the way his eyebrows rise just the tiniest amount, the curve of his smile-

But then he turns away to fiddle with the wires behind his PC and Dream feels… empty?

He can’t help but just sit and watch George in his element. Slender fingers easily attach the new camera to a stand and type rapidly on a keyboard, and Dream watches. Brown eyes meet green ones as George gestures to something on one of his monitors, and Dream watches. George’s smooth voice meets his ears and another smile graces his face, and Dream watches. George’s hand waves in front of his face and- 

Oh.

“Am I boring you with all this unnecessary camera knowledge I have?” he asks.

“Yeah, a little bit,” says Dream nonchalantly, doing his best to seem completely normal. “Let’s see what it looks like compared to your old one, though.” he gets off the bed and stands behind George’s chair, leaning forward and planting one hand on the desk directly next to George’s hand. Being this close, he smells George’s shampoo, hears George’s breaths- which pick up in pace with Dream being so close- 

“S-so here’s the old camera,” says George, and Dream knows he’s affecting him. He looks up at the central monitor and the sight before him burns into his mind forever. The blush on George’s cheeks is clear on the screen, and Dream-

“I look _good,_ ” slips out of his mouth before he realizes. The angle of the camera, combined with the way he stands over the man in front of him, whose lips are parted in what is clearly admiration-

“You really do,” breathes George. His words roll over Dream, sparking a wave of confidence deep within him, and he finds himself leaning his head even closer to the other’s, keeping his eyes locked on their image on the screen until he can see (and feel, somehow) that their cheeks are mere centimeters from each other.

“You really think so?” he murmurs. George’s jaw drops slightly.

“You’ll look better in the new camera,” he replies, his voice low as he switches to it.

He was right. The coloring in this new camera is more natural and the quality is much better. Dream can see George’s chest rising and falling rapidly, as well as his eyes focused solely on Dream’s image on the screen. 

“You’re right,” Dream inches his hand closer to George’s until his thumb brushes the other’s pinky. 

“But you,” he continues, “You look _hot._ ” 

He hears George’s breath hitch and lifts his hand, grasping George’s slender wrist, flipping his hand over and curling their fingers together. 

“You know I’m right,” he whispers. He watches George’s eyes flutter closed. 

“Let me show you,” he murmurs, turning his head and hesitates, gazing at George’s face. Eyes shut, lips parted, he looks like a work of art. A masterpiece. One that must be worshipped. He lets his eyes close and gently presses his lips to the cold plane of George’s cheek, the chills spreading through Dream’s body at the contact. He pulls away slowly, opening his eyes just as George’s do.

“Turn off the computer.”

Two clicks and it’s done. George sits still, staring numbly at the dark screen in front of him, a small smile curling up the corners of his lips. Dream reaches out, ghosting his fingers along the edge of George’s jaw, gently turning his head towards him. They lock eyes.

“You’re even hotter in real life though,” Dream’s voice is barely above a whisper. He traces his fingers upwards, dragging his thumb up and across George’s lower lip, eliciting a sharp exhale. The hand moves backwards and encircles the back of George’s neck. Dream leans in, letting his eyes close as their lips finally meet.

And it’s like magic. The soft whine that slips from George’s mouth as Dream pulls him closer, the way his arms reach up to wrap around Dream’s back, the pure _bliss_ of just-

Footsteps march down the hall.

“Hey guys! What are you- ohhhhhh,”

“NOT NOW, SAPNAP!”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... umm......   
> speedrunning love amirite.....
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emmett0558)


End file.
